duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferry Corsten
Ferry Corsten, also known under the alias System F, (born December 4, 1973 in Rotterdam, The Netherlands) is a producer of trance music, in addition to being a DJ and remixer. His work has included remixing Duran Duran's "Sunrise" and hosting his weekly radio show, Corsten's Countdown. History 1989–1999: Early years Ferry Corsten produced and remixed under many aliases since the release of his first record at the age of sixteen, but he officially started to work as a musician when he was 27 years old. As a teenager he would listen to his father's record player and he would save money to buy his first keyboard by washing cars, and selling mixed tapes to kids in his neighborhood. He later began to perform live performances with a friend and won his first award "De Grote Prijs van Nederland" in Holland during 1989. He eventually released a record with a couple of friends when he was just sixteen years old and later began releasing self-made productions while he grew up in Rotterdam in the 1990s, producing underground hardcore gabber tracks, later expanding into club-house and trance music. His first single to reach a chart position was "Don't Be Afraid" under the alias Moonman, which was only the start for becoming a composer as well. In 1997 Corsten and his partner Robert Smit established a dance label named Tsunami with the Dutch based dance company Purple Eye Entertainment b.v., this junction made the creation of another label possible; Polar State.Ferry Corsten was studying to become an Electrical Engineer so he went to the Technical Training School and after that Higher Technical Education. 1999–2002: Rise to fame His growing popularity in the late 1990s led to cooperation with many famous trance DJs and musicians like DJ Tiësto (Gouryella, Vimana), Vincent de Moor (Veracocha), and Robert Smit (Starparty). The track "Gouryella" by the act Gouryella was released in May, the single entered the UK Singles Top 75 at number fifteen and achieved various hit positions throughout the world. The next single was entitled "Walhalla" which entered the UK single chart at number twenty-seven. In 1999 Ferry was elected as producer of the year at the Ericsson Muzik Award in London.In September 2000 the third Gouryella single entitled "Tenshi" was released. In 2000, Corsten also remixed William Orbit's "Adagio for Strings" as well as "New Year's Day" for U2. His remix of Barber's "Adagio For Strings" was awarded at the Dancestar 2000 awards. The Ministry of Sound dance compilation series entitled Trance Nation became one of the best selling dance compilations in the UK and was awarded the platinum status.In 2000 in his home country Corsten got awarded the Silver Harp award for his numerous outstanding contributions made to Dutch dance music.In 2001 Ferry contributed to remix projects of tracks by Japanese superstar Ayumi Hamasaki. He went on to compose and arrange her heavily trance-based song "Connected," which was released in 2003, along with remixes, as a single in Germany which has sold 4 million copies to date, making this Ferry's most successful song to date. Ferry Corsten is the electric dance music artist with the highest amount of dance singles in the UK charts.He currently has 10 gold singles, between those his 1999 remix of "Madagascar", "Out of the Blue" as his alias System F, both "Gouryella" and "Walhalla" in 2000, "Cry" and the "Dance Valley Theme" in 2001 with "Exhale" which is his latest as System F with Armin van Buuren; and his 2003-2004 singles "Punk" and "Rock Your Body Rock". In 2004 he launched his first album as Ferry Corsten, Right of Way, in Heineken Musical Hall with 4,500 clubbers at his eight-hour set.The music video of the song was nominated in the TMF Dutch MTV Awards in the Netherlands. The album spawned three singles, "Punk" (UK #29), "Rock Your Body, Rock" (UK #11), and "It's Time" (UK #51). 2005–2007: L.E.F. In 2005, Corsten founded his own record label, titled Flashover Recordings and released his album L.E.F. in 2006. His track "Fire" was nominated in the best trance video category for the 2006 Trance Awards. In 2005 Corsten remixed Duran Duran's song "Sunrise" featuring the five original members and also released the single "Fire", which samples "Serious" taken from the ''Liberty'' album. On April 18, 2007 Corsten was featured in a global satellite radio first when he was live in over 130 countries on WorldSpace Satellite Radio and XM Satellite Radio, AOL and Direct TV. On July 4, 2007, Corsten debuted his new weekly radio show titled "Corsten's Countdown" which counts down a list of the highest voted trance tracks. He was dubbed the King of Crossover in an August 2007 interview on UK clubbing website HarderFaster.net, reflecting his recent L.E.F. (Loud Electronic Ferocious) style, which some hail as a new direction in dance music. Corsten describes it as "everything from electro house, trance and techno". 2008–present: Twice In A Blue Moon Ferry Corsten's third and newest album, Twice In A Blue Moon, which made its debut at the 2nd edition of the Full On Ferry event at Ahoy in Rotterdam, was released on November 1, 2008. The first single from the album, “Radio Crash”, has been played by Tiësto, Armin van Buuren, Paul van Dyk, Above & Beyond and many other DJ's globally. The track has been a huge hit in clubs across the world and gave Ferry a good start in promoting his new album. Category:Record producers